1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screeds and more particularly pertains to a new ski assembly for a screed to be used to conveniently transport and elevate a power screed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screeds is known in the prior art. More specifically, screeds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art screeds include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,257,764; 5,154,536; 5,224,793; 5,281,050; 5,324,085; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,963.
In these respects, the ski assembly for a screed according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently transporting and elevating a power screed.